Remnants
by Kitcat39
Summary: AU. During the fight on the Ark, Allen succeeds in exorcising Tyki's Noah, leaving him human. This is the story of what happens after.


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**  
><strong>Warnings: Noah being Noah<strong>  
><strong>AN: I just really like writing about Tyki and his human side. This fic plays around with what would have happened if Allen had succeeded in exorcising Tyki's Noah during the fight in the Ark.<strong>

Remnants

Road knew something was wrong the moment Tyki fell. The grotesque wounds showed her that much. It wasn't until the tears welled up in her eyes that she knew exactly what. Noah never wept for no reason, they only wept over the death of another of their kind. She'd felt tears earlier over the death of Skin, but she'd shrugged it off so that she could stay strong in front of the enemy. Now however, as she watched the gray fade from Tyki's skin and the gold vanish from his eyes, she couldn't hold back the waterworks. Skin she could handle, she'd never liked the candy-obsessed buffoon that much anyway, but Tyki was her uncle, her plaything, her favorite. Raasura's hosts tended to drop like mayflies in June, but Joido's rarely died so. . . senselessly.

Road ran for Tyki, intent on at least bringing back a body to mourn over. She grabbed him, but nearly dropped him out of shock. He was breathing. He wasn't dead. It was impossible. She'd felt Joido pass on, and no host ever outlived their Noah.

A hammer flew past her head, inciting her to action. Apparently her shock had been enough to let Bookman Jr loose from her dream, and he was pissed. Road could hold them off herself, but she couldn't just leave Tyki injured and defenseless on the battlefield. So she picked him up, created a door, and ran.

...

"He's my brother!" Sheril yelled, slamming his fist on the meeting table, "We have to do something!"

Road sighed and slumped back in her chair, deeply regretting letting that sentimental sap help decide what to do with Tyki. Given, this was the only way to drag him away from Tyki's sickbed, where the injured man had lain unconscious since Road had dragged him in a week ago. However, this had to be a unanimous decision. So far they had agreed that Tyki, now that he was not longer a Noah, had to be treated as such. Well, everyone agreed but Sheril.

"Yeah, but he's not our brother anymore," Devit sneered.

"He's just a human now, hee!" Jasdero giggled.

Sheril glared at them, his fingers twitching. Road looked on impassively. As long as it didn't come to blows, she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. They were all handling this as best as they could, though none of them were doing well. It was the uncertainty of it all that was killing them. Is Tyki going to wake up? If he does, will he still be Tyki? What will happen to him afterwards? What about Joido? Given the unusual nature of his death, will he be reincarnated again?

She was shaken from her thoughts by the Earl's entrance. The room fell into silence. The Earl cleared his throat. "My fellow Noah," he said, his voice echoing a bit in the large room, "Tyki has woken up."

The room immediately filled with questioning voices. The Earl raised a hand to quiet the sudden clamor.  
>"However," he continued, "He is only a human, nothing more, and thus is not useful to us." The Earl turned away from them, but not quickly enough to obscure the single tear glimmering on his face. Sheril started crying, but for once she couldn't blame the moron, as she was on the verge of tears herself.<p>

The Earl, still facing away from them, spoke again, "I have figured out a way to handle this. It may not be a solution that all of you will like, but please, if you listen carefully, you will agree that it is for the best."

As the Noah listened to the Earl's plan, the silence only broken by Sheril's quiet sobs, Road felt a numbness fall over her. She knew that this plan was better than any of the others they had come up with, but the simple thought of putting it into action made her feel sick. She wanted to keep Tyki with them forever, or at least until he died. She could keep him in one of her pocket dimensions. Under her care he would never want for anything and no one would ever hurt him. She'd trapped humans in her Dreams for years at a time, so it's not like she didn't know what she was doing. The Earl disagreed though, and the Earl always knew what to do. So, though everyone argued and grumbled and, in Sheril's case at least, wept bitter tears, they all fell silent in agreement, and sealed Tyki's fate.

...

Tyki woke up sprawled across a dirty alley, aching like he'd gotten run over by a train. Every movement he made shot spears of agony through his chest. It felt like he'd been stabbed, only a hundred times worse. However, the worst part was that he didn't have a blessed clue where he was. Alleys weren't very good indicators of position. He just hoped that wherever the hell he was wasn't too far from Momo, Clark, and Eaze. He couldn't afford a trip to a hospital, so they would have to be the ones to patch up whatever the hell was wrong with him.

"Are you okay, mister?"

He bolted upright, disregarding the pain, and nearly head butted the girl who was standing over him. She blinked at him innocently. "So, you're okay then?"

"Yeah," he muttered, squinting at her. She was an odd one, a pretty little thing just barely in her teens with stupidly frilly clothes and an umbrella almost as tall as she was. She didn't exactly look like the type that would be found wandering around on the filthy back streets. He might be wrong though. He couldn't see all that well without his glasses.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, her voice as sugary sweet as a bag of candy.

For some reason the thought of candy triggered a headache, sending white-hot pain bouncing around his skull. He flopped back down, ignoring the pain in his chest in favor of that in his head. It passed quickly though, zipping through his head and disappearing before he could blink.

"I'm fine," Tyki muttered, sick of whatever the hell was the matter with him already, "Can you just tell me where I am?"

The girl stared at him blankly, before smiling in a way that sent shivers down his spine. "You're in London Yard, silly!" she giggled. He had no clue why that noise was so creepy. However, his location made sense. Clark had wanted to head for London Yard, where the flourishing shipbuilding industry would undoubtably need a few extra hands. They had all become thoroughly sick of the mines at that point, and the dust was starting to seriously screw up Eaze's lungs.

"Thanks, little lady," he said as he got up, legs surprising steady, and began rummaging around his pockets for his glasses. He found them and, after scrubbing all the grime from them, perched them on his nose, intent on getting a good look at the helpful yet oddly terrifying little stranger. However, by the time he looked up she was gone. It was kind of weird, since there didn't seem to be any hidey holes in the alley, but he shrugged it off. She was just some random girl, it wasn't like she was important or anything.

Putting that thought out of his mind, he walked out of the alley, ready to begin searching for his friends. His head had stopped hurting by then, and the pain in his chest had dulled to a mild ache, which was a bit strange since he had practically passed out from the agony barely a minute before. He shrugged the mystery off though. A lack of pain could only mean good things to his knowledge, so fussing over why it stopped was downright stupid. Besides, he had more important things to do at the moment. He could contemplate all of that weirdness later. He never did though, because by the time he found his friends at the shipyard all memory of the pain and the confusion and the strange, scary girl who had helped him had simply faded away.

...

A continent away, in a small town in Siam, a young man was on his way to the doctor. A strange cross-shaped cut had opened on his forehead during the night, so he thought it best to get it checked out. He wasn't worried though. It was probably nothing.

A few steps behind him, Road smiled.


End file.
